kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinnosuke Tomari
is a rookie police officer who lost all his motivation after he accidentally injured his partner during the catastrophic Global Freeze. Recent events, however, have slowly started to put his life back together again. Together with Mr. Belt, his partner/manager Kiriko Shijima, and the Shift Cars, he fights against the Roidmudes as , fully embracing the name during the final battle with the Paint Roidmude. History Pre-series Shinnosuke's father was a police officer and explained to Shinnosuke the hardships of working as a cop. Global Freeze Six months prior to the series, during the "Global Freeze" incident, Shinnosuke and his partner Hayase were apprehending criminals. Hayase was cornered in between a flammable generator and one of the two criminals. Panicking, Shinnosuke pulled out his gun and tried to aim at the criminal, but due to the Slowdown effect, he accidentally shot the generator, causing it to explode and in the process, causing some pipes to collapse. As he tried to save Hayase from the falling pipes, the Slowdown effect happened once again, causing him to be unable to save his partner from being crushed. Shinnosuke thus lost his motivation as a police officer, and was transferred to a special investigations unit. Present Day A slack-off police officer, Shinnosuke is sent to investigate a Density Shift case involving Roimude 029. Shinnosuke realizes he's fighting a monster, so the Drive Driver gives him the ability to transform into Drive. By utilizing his Tire Exchanges, he defeats Roimude 029. Apparently Roimude 029 was somehow brought back by Heart. Shinnosuke is reluctant to investigate since he theorizes that his powers and the Roidmudes are connected. When Mr. Belt admits this is true, he goes off to visit his injured partner Hayase, to whom he confesses his guilt over his handicap. However, thanks to Hayase's encouragement, he notices a piece of pill packaging on the roof and regains the will to continue searching for the truth. The evidence has led him to an amusement park, where he is ambushed by Roimude 029, upon discovering the victims. Drive learns about Tridoron's Tire Enhancement and acquires the Shift Justice Hunter Car to transform into Type Speed Hunter. He uses it to defeat Roimude 029 for good, but not before hearing the Roimude call him a "Kamen Rider". Later that day, Shinnosuke asks Kiriko what a Kamen Rider was, causing her to smile. As the two argue, Mr. Belt approves of the name and decides to name Shinnosuke "Kamen Rider Drive". Later on, Shinnosuke finds that the Vegas Dream Shift Car has returned from working a case, and is curious at Kiriko's unusual irritation at his slacking. After he fails to defeat the Paint Roidmude, Shinnosuke finds out that, like him, Kiriko was traumatized during the Global Freeze. There was a previous Drive before him, Proto-Drive, who saved Kiriko six months ago. The Roidmudes called him a Kamen Rider to name their feared enemy. He unfortunately did not have the means to destroy Roidmude Cores, and died soon after. Comparing to his lazy personality, Kiriko was justifiably annoyed. After noticing that the missing people have the same faces as the paintings in the haunted art studio, he gets back into high gear and saves Kiriko from Roidmude 084 with the Massive Monster's Full Throttle. He is interrupted from taking in Roidmude 010 by Mashin Chaser. Drive protects Kiriko from him, distracting him before Tridoron fends him off and allowing them to escape. Kiriko is miffed at his poor performance, but he easily says it's because Kiriko and the other paintings were there, and that as a cop protecting civilians, not defeating enemies, is his first priority. As the investigation continues, Shinnosuke threatens Roidmude 010 if he dares to hurt the other ladies, and learns that the reason Dream Vegas was performing so poorly was because Dimension Cab was hurt in the first confrontation with 010. Moved by their similar plights, Shinnosuke consoles Dream Vegas before being interrupted by 010 escaping and Mashin Chaser arriving. With the new Handle Sword and the newly returned Dimension Cab, Drive distracts Chase long enough to pursue Roidmude 010, using Kiriko to set off a Density Shift and Mr. Belt to pinpoint the epicenter. Using Dimension Cab to secretly rescue the paintings, he confronts 010 and officially declares himself Kamen Rider Drive before fighting 010, slaying him using Dream Vegas' newfound resolve and the Handle Sword's new abilities. With this, he encourages Kiriko and Dream Vegas again. Later on, Roidmudes start to attack food trucks, led by the Crush Roidmude. Shinnosuke tries to fight them with Rumble Dump, but the incompatibility with Type Speed prevents him from finishing them off. Shinnosuke continues the investigation, feeling good about the Special Unit's recognition as well as his status as a Kamen Rider. He vows to protect the food trucks and their drivers from getting hurt, especially to Font-R. However, he is constantly interrupted by Mashin Chaser, who says he is a fool and that mankind is evil after gaining knowledge. This is proven later on when, during a confrontation with Chaser, he finds out Font-R has been smuggling explosives. Discouraged by this revelation, he is unable to transform into Type Wild, and is thus beaten by Crush and Chase, and then poisoned by Brain. Personality Shinnosuke was once an elite officer within the force with his partner Hayase, known for his great police work. He inherited his sense of justice from his father, who said police officers have the heaviest burden of all: protecting the people. However, after accidentally injuring his partner, he turned into a shade of his former self: Constantly running off to laze around, and more often seen eating milk balls than actually working. Underneath his lazy facade though is a man who never wants anyone near him to be hurt again. Thus, should he be in a position to help others, he would 'shift his brain into high gear' and revert to his former self, signalled by him straightening his tie. Sadly, these bouts of inspiration are temporary, and will end with him going back to being a slacker. He would often say "I'm done thinking about it!" whenever he's come to a conclusion. Whether these conclusions are helpful (throwing away his hesitation to help people) or not (forgetting his problems to continue lazing around) is a matter of luck. As Drive, Shinnosuke has the archetype of a proud, snarky superhero: Constantly making puns or bantering with his opponents if he has reason or opportunity. Similar to Takumi Inui as Faiz, he would often close and open his raised right hand as a characteristic hand gesture. Types Kamen Rider Drive's forms are called . Some Shift Cars alter the suit based on a certain attribute, whereas other Shift Cars arm Drive with a certain element or weapon, by changing the tire on Drive's suit for a . These two types of Shift Cars can be used in conjunction with each other, but some Tires can only work with certain body Types. After turning the Advanced Ignition on the Drive Driver, Drive can perform one of two actions in each Type: Lifting the Shift Car placed within the Shift Brace between one and three times initiates either a special ability or an attack, while pressing the Igniter on the Shift Brace and lifting the Shift Car once unleashes the Type's finishing move. - Default= Type Speed *'Height': 199 cm. *'Weight': 102 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.0 t. *'Kicking power': 10.4 t. *'Maximum jump height': 32 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 1.8 sec. is Drive's default sports car-based form. Accessed through the Shift Speed Car, this form bears the . This form debuts in episode 1. Out of Drive's Types, this form has the most balance in terms of strength and agility, which also makes it his most frequently used form. Drive's special ability in this form is, as the name implies, speed. When he lifts the Shift Speed Car three times, Drive is able to move incredibly fast and perform high velocity attacks. He can also perform the attack, where Drive makes the Type Speed Tire rotate rapidly as he skids towards the enemy and trips them up into the air. Afterwards, he unleashes a barrage of rapid punches onto the falling target, making an image of a speedometer appear from the resulting series of punches. Alternatively, Drive can skip the tripping portion of his attack and go immediately to its punching portion. This Type's Full Throttle finisher is the , where four spinning tires manifest to surround the enemy while Drive turns his back to the target as the Tridoron races around him, focusing his power. The tires then fully close in on the target, making the target shoot forwards towards Drive, who instead jumps at the Tridoron and kicks at it, making him bounce off of it and kick the target. Drive then keeps bouncing off the Tridoron and kicking the target in a pinball-like manner until he comes in with the final kick, skidding to a stop. Appearances: Episodes 1-5, 7 - Flare= Type Speed Flare *'Height': 199 cm. *'Weight': 103.8 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.1 t. *'Kicking power': 10.6 t. *'Maximum jump height': 31.9 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.8 sec. The hotrod-based Shift Max Flare Car allows Drive to upgrade Type Speed into , which bears the fire-themed . This mode debuts in episode 1. In this mode, Drive is empowered with fire-enhanced abilities, with his hands and legs covered in flames for every attack. Lifting the Shift Car three times allows him to perform an attack where Drive manifests a fiery construct of the Max Flare Tire to kick at the enemy, producing a flaming cyclone that shoots the target skyward. Stat-wise, Type Speed Flare's punching and kicking power is slightly more powerful than Type Speed. However, its jumping height decreases slightly and the maximum running speed is much slower in comparison. This Type's Full Throttle finisher is the , where Drive launches a barrage of fireballs from the Max Flare Tire towards the enemy. Appearances: Episodes 1, 5 - Spike= Type Speed Spike *'Height': 199 cm. *'Weight': 105 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.2 t. *'Kicking power': 10.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 31.8 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.9 sec. The hotrod-based Shift Funky Spike Car allows Drive to upgrade Type Speed into , which bears the spike strip-themed . This mode debuts in episode 1. In this mode, Drive is able to shoot spike projectiles from the Funky Spike Tire. Lifting the Shift Car three times allows him to perform an attack where Drive makes the Funky Spike Tire rotate so rapidly that it shreds any enemy he comes within range of. Stat-wise, Type Speed Spike's punching and kicking power is more powerful than Type Speed. However, its jumping height and speed is lower and slightly slower than Type Speed Flare. This Type's Full Throttle finisher is the . Appearances: Episode 1 - Shadow= Type Speed Shadow *'Height': 199 cm. *'Weight': 103 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.0 t. *'Kicking power': 10.4 t. *'Maximum jump height': 33 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.6 sec. The hotrod-based Shift Midnight Shadow Car allows Drive to upgrade Type Speed into , which bears the shuriken-themed . This mode debuts in episode 1. In this mode, Drive is empowered with enhanced stealth capabilities and is able to duplicate himself. He can also perform a different attack depending on how many times he lifts the Shift Car. *Once: Drive slashes with the Handle Sword, firing two energy shuriken at the enemy. *Thrice: Drive manifests energy constructs of the Midnight Shadow Tire in his hands to throw at the enemy. Stat-wise, Type Speed Shadow's punching and kicking power retain the same force as Type Speed. However, its jumping height increases very slightly compared to Type Speed and, while still very much slower than Type Speed, it can still run faster than both Type Speed Flare and Type Speed Spike. This Type's Full Throttle finisher is the . Appearances: Episodes 1-2, 5-6 - Hunter= Type Speed Hunter *'Height': 199 cm. *'Weight': 110 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.5 t. *'Kicking power': 11.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 31.4 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.2 sec. The police car-based Shift Justice Hunter Car allows Drive to upgrade Type Speed into , which bears the jail cell-themed . This mode debuts in episode 2. In this mode, Drive is armed with the Justice Cage. Lifting the Shift Car three times allows him to activate a special ability where Drive throws the Justice Cage at the enemy and transforms it into a square jail cell-like cage with electrified bars that imprisons its target. Stat-wise, Type Speed Hunter can throw more powerful kicks and punches than the first three Tire Exchange modes and Type Speed. However, it has a slightly decreased jumping height compared to Type Speed, and is among the slowest of the Tire Exchange modes. This Type's Full Throttle finisher is the , where after trapping the enemy with the Justice Cage, Drive uses projections of the Tridoron's tires to launch himself at the cage, then upwards and back, making a loop before sliding at the cage with a punch, the cage lifting seconds before Drive can smash into it, destroying the enemy. Appearances: Episode 2 - Vegas= Type Speed Vegas *'Height': 199 cm. *'Weight': 108 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.4 t. *'Kicking power': 10.8 t. *'Maximum jump height': 31.5 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.0 sec. The limousine-based Shift Dream Vegas Car allows Drive to upgrade Type Speed into , which bears the slot machine wheel-themed . This mode debuts in episode 3. In this mode, Drive is armed with the Drum Shields. Stat-wise, Type Speed Vegas is slightly faster than Type Speed Hunter, and can also jump higher than it as well. However, it has slightly weaker punching and kicking power. This Type's Full Throttle finisher is the , where the Drum Shields combine with the Dream Vegas Tire, causing the three wheels to spin around like a slot machine. Whatever the three icons land on determines the action. *'Tire:' Drive shoots one gold coin pathetically at the enemy, which doesn't even reach it. *'Seven:' Drive shoots a barrage of gold coins at the enemy, which can also explode for a smokescreen effect. Appearances: Episodes 3-4 - Mixer= Type Speed Mixer *'Height': 199 cm. *'Weight': 109 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.3 t. *'Kicking power': 11.0 t. *'Maximum jump height': 30.8 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.3 sec. The cement mixer-based Shift Spin Mixer Car allows Drive to upgrade Type Speed into , which bears the cement-themed . This mode debuts in episode 3. Stat-wise, Type Speed Mixer has slightly weaker punching power than Type Speed Vegas, but it also has slightly stronger kicking power than the aforementioned Type. However, it has the worst jumping height and running speed among the Tire Exchange modes. This Type's Full Throttle finisher is the , where Drive fires a salvo of quick-drying cement from the Spin Mixer Tire at the enemy, binding them in place. Appearances: Episode 3 - Monster= Type Speed Monster *'Height': 199 cm. *'Weight': 107 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.6 t. *'Kicking power': 11.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 31.5 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.1 sec. The monster truck-based Shift Massive Monster Car allows Drive to upgrade Type Speed into , which bears the car boot-themed . This mode debuts in episode 3. In this mode, Drive is armed with the Monster. Lifting the Shift Car once allows him to perform an attack where Drive makes the Massive Monster Tire emit its tongue to lash at the enemy. Stat-wise, Type Speed Monster has a very strong attack power, throwing more powerful kicks and punches than even Type Speed Hunter. However, it has about the same jumping height as the aforementioned Type, making it among the slowest of the Tire Exchange modes. This Type's Full Throttle finisher is the , where a tongue shoots out of the Massive Monster Tire and binds the enemy in place before dragging them in to be crushed in-between energy constructs of the Monster. Appearances: Episodes 3-4 - Cab= Type Speed Cab *'Height': 199 cm. *'Weight': 103 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.0 t. *'Kicking power': 10.4 t. *'Maximum jump height': 31.9 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.8 sec. The taxicab-based Shift Dimension Cab Car allows Drive to upgrade Type Speed into , which bears the teleportation-themed . This mode debuts in episode 4. In this mode, Drive is able to create a teleporting portal from the Dimension Cab Tire, separating a portion of his body from the rest of himself to use for multiple tasks. Stat-wise, Type Speed Cab has the same offensive power as Type Speed, while also possessing the same agility stats as Type Speed Flare. This Type's Full Throttle finisher is the . Appearances: Episode 4 - Dump= Type Speed Dump The dump truck-based Shift Rumble Dump Car allows Drive to upgrade Type Speed into , which bears the drill-themed . This mode debuts in episode 5. In this mode, Drive is armed with the Rumble Smasher. However, in Type Speed Dump's first usage, Drive was unable to control the Rumble Smasher, which resulted in him being dragged along for the ride as the out-of-control weapon lifted him off of his feet and all over the place. Appearances: Episode 5 - Doctor= Type Speed Doctor *'Height': 199 cm. *'Weight': 106.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 5.6 t. *'Kicking power': 9.8 t. *'Maximum jump height': 31.1 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.3 sec. The ambulance-based Shift Mad Doctor Car allows Drive to upgrade Type Speed into , which bears the first aid kit-themed . This mode debuts in episode 6. In this mode, Drive is armed with the Cure Quicker. Stat-wise, Type Speed Doctor This Type's Full Throttle "finisher" makes him hover in the air as medical equipment appears around him, which is then used to remove whatever ailment is affecting him, such as poison. Appearances: Episode 6 }} - Wild= All versions of this Type bear a tire on Drive's right shoulder. - Default= Type Wild *'Height': 197 cm. *'Weight': 123 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 8.1 t. *'Kicking power': 14.1 t. *'Maximum jump height': 21 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 7.2 sec. is Drive's dune buggy-based form. Accessed through the Shift Wild Car, this form bears the . This form debuts in episode 6. In terms of Drive's Types, this form has much more physical power than Type Speed. However, Type Wild cannot jump nearly as high as either Type Speed or any of its Tire Exchange modes, nor is this form able to run as fast. Drive's special ability in this form is currently unknown. However, he is capable of performing two different attacks. * * '''Appearances:' Episodes 6-7 - Dump= Type Wild Dump *'Height': 197 cm. *'Weight': 146.1 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 10.9 t. *'Kicking power': 19.4 t. *'Maximum jump height': 13.1 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 10.6 sec. The dump truck-based Shift Rumble Dump Car allows Drive to upgrade Type Wild into , which bears the drill-themed . This mode debuts in episode 6. In this mode, Drive is armed with the Rumble Smasher. Unlike Type Speed Dump where the Rumble Smasher goes berserk, Type Wild Dump keeps the Rumble Smasher in check thanks to Type Wild's stats. Stat-wise, Type Wild Dump This Type's Full Throttle finisher is the . Appearances: Episode 6 - Wrecker= Type Wild Wrecker The tow truck-based Shift Hooking Wrecker Car allows Drive to upgrade Type Wild into , which bears the lifting hook-themed . This mode debuts in episode 7. In this mode, Drive is armed with a lifting hook-like weapon. Appearances: Episode 7 - Doctor= Type Wild Doctor The ambulance-based Shift Mad Doctor Car allows Drive to upgrade Type Wild into , which bears the first aid kit-themed . In this mode, Drive is armed with the Cure Quicker. }} - Technique= - Default= Type Technique is Drive's rover-based form. Accessed through the Shift Technique Car, this form bears the . }} - Deadheat= - Default= Type Deadheat is Drive's side car-based form. Accessed through the Shift Deadheat Car, this form bears the . }} - Fruit= Similar to Type Speed, all versions of this Type bear a tire across Drive's torso. - Default= Type Fruit is Drive's orange-based armored Japanese Samurai form. Accessed through the Shift Fruit Car, this form bears the , while Drive is armed with the Musou Saber and Daidaimaru. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle. }} }} Equipment Devices *Drive Driver - Belt-based transformation device *Shift Brace - Bracelet-based transformation device *Shift Cars - Gives access to Drive's forms and powers, depending on which car is used. They also allow Shinnosuke/Drive to move normally during a Slowdown Weapons *Handle Sword - Drive's steering wheel-based weapon *Door Gun - Drive's driver-side door-based weapon *Justice Cage - Drive's jail cell-based weapon via the Justice Hunter Tire *Drum Shields - Drive's slot machine wheel-based weapons via the Dream Vegas Tire *Monster - Drive's car boot-based weapons via the Massive Monster Tire *Rumble Smasher - Drive's drill-based weapon via the Rumble Dump Tire *Cure Quicker - Drive's first aid kit-based "weapon" via the Mad Doctor Tire *Musou Saber - One of Drive Type Fruit's personal weapons *Daidaimaru - One of Drive Type Fruit's personal weapons Vehicles *Tridoron - Drive's Rider Machine Behind the scenes Portrayal Shinnosuke Tomari is portrayed by As Kamen Rider Drive, his suit actor is who has been the suit actor for the majority of leading Heisei Kamen Riders (except Kuuga and Hibiki). Rider No. As the leading Rider protagonist of Kamen Rider Drive, Drive is labeled and . As noted by producer Shinichiro Shirakura in the run-up to the release of Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai, with the 15 Showa Riders and then 15 Heisei Riders facing off being "the point in which Heisei has finally aligned with Showa and in which both are equal", Drive, as the Rider following Gaim, marks the point where "Heisei Rider history will actually surpass Showa, making it a massive turning point for the whole franchise's history". Notes * Like his predecessor, Shinnosuke did not debut in the Summer Movie before his series like the previous four Kamen Riders before Gaim, who instead made his first appearance in the Kamen Rider Wizard two-part epilogue special. However, Shinnosuke is the first primary Rider since Tsukasa Kadoya to debut in his own series. *Shinnosuke is the first lead Kamen Rider not to use a motorcycle. **Although Shinnosuke doesn't, the Drive that was featured in the first episode before him, Proto-Drive, was riding one. *Drive's Super Sentai counterpart would be , , and , due to all three teams having a car motif. **Coincidentally, the latter two teams had members who were in law enforcement like Shinnosuke, with being a part of the Space Police traffic division and being a former police officer. *Drive's suit design resembles that of Kamen Rider Accel's. **Coincidentally, both Shinnosuke and Ryu work in special divisions in the police force, with Ryu working with Dopant-suspected crime scenes and Shinnosuke working with Slowdown-involved crime scenes. **His Turbo Smash attack is similar to Accel Trial's Machine Gun Spike Maximum Drive. *With his profession as a police officer, Shinnosuke is the sixth policeman transformed into a Kamen Rider after Makoto Hikawa, Masashi Sudo, Reiji Kurosaki, Ryu Terui, and Rinko Daimon. **However, Shinnosuke is the first police officer to become the main Rider. *He's the second primary Rider to drive a car-type Rider Machine since Kotaro Minami (while as Kamen Rider BLACK RX). *He is the first primary Rider since Gentaro Kisaragi to call himself a Kamen Rider. *He is the first Rider since Eiji Hino to require two transformation devices in order to transform. **Coincidently, they also both have their own predecessor. *Similar to Haruto Soma, Shinnosuke has a trademark favorite snack: milk balls. Also like Haruto, comedic gags often involve his eating being interrupted. *Drive does not possess a forehead gem on his helmet as Kamen Riders usually do. Instead, it is replaced with his emblem, a silver R stylized enough that it resembles a K and enclosing a D, which can stand for "Kamen Rider Drive". The emblem does not "light up", however, as behind it is a vertical line, similar to path "guide lights" in some dangerous roads, that flashes with his eyes as he shifts tires. Occasionally, the eyes would instead glow when he's resolved or when he's about to fight really well. *As Drive, similar to Takumi and Shotaro, Shinnosuke would occasionally flick his right hand during fights. *Drive's Type Wild bears a striking resemblance to Halo's Master Chief. *Shinnosuke has two main transformation poses, similar to Shouichi Tsugami. When transforming normally, he rotates his hands in the image of a spinning wheel as the armor materializes. When transforming inside Tridoron, he slides his hand across his face with a single thumb up, similar to Itsuro Takamizawa. References Category:Drive Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Primary Riders Category:Drive Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heroes Category:Tech Riders Category:Police Category:Characters portrayed by Seiji Takaiwa Category:Slasher Riders